carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2012-13 Johan II Cup
Everyone, please watch this page cause later today (or tomorrow) I will post the matchups for the quarter-finals. HORTON11: • 14:18, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The other two matches will be held on the 27th? I can't add any results if I don't know the dates. 77topaz (talk) 08:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Is Boguestown FC to the next round?! Wabba The I (talk) 13:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) @Topaz: it's today, so you can do them. @Wabba: they are in the semifinal. HORTON11: • 14:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Wabba The I (talk) 15:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) It's the only team left from the second division. HORTON11: • 15:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing the results. Happy65 17:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I guess you can, but we should find a way to divide atch results between users, since there are 3 of us interested. HORTON11: • 17:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) So, what should be the result of the Sporting Markstad - Arabian FC match? Arabian FC won the first leg 4-2, btw. 77topaz (talk) 03:11, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Well Arabian is atm doing better, and Sporting would need to win 2-0 or better. HORTON11: • 13:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll give Markstad a 2-1 win (maybe 3-2). 77topaz (talk) 07:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) That's good. A valialnt attempt by Markstad but ultimately a loss on aggregate goals. HORTON11: • 13:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Which team is gonna win the trophy??--George the Greek (talk) 16:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) There is still one round left before the final, so it could be any of the four. HORTON11: • 16:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) When will the fixtures for the semifinals be added? 77topaz (talk) 07:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I could put them up today or tomorrow for next week. HORTON11: • 13:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any fixtures yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to do them (or should I), it could be for this week or the next? HORTON11: • 13:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be better that you actually "wrote" the fixtures onto the page, because of the table formatting involved. 77topaz (talk) 19:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 19:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I think it would make sense for Arabian FC to win their tie, considering they're a 1. Liga, likely more experienced side. 77topaz (talk) 02:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. Even with all their upsets it will be hard for Boguestown. HORTON11: • 12:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) If Boguestown is out of gear, it does not matter. They had a good season with their new manager! Wabba The I (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : A semifinals spot is a really excellent position. Even St. Marks didn't make it. HORTON11: • 15:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Does it matter to you which out of Brezonde and Charlestown gets through? 77topaz (talk) 19:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : It's up to you, but CHarlestown seems to be the stronger of the sides. HORTON11: • 20:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've added results for the first leg. 77topaz (talk) 23:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) When will the fixtures for the next leg be added? 77topaz (talk) 05:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Just added it. So the final can be held sometime in May, on a weekend with no league matches. HORTON11: • 15:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Isn't there supposed to be a third-place match as well? 77topaz (talk) 20:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 00:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think cups have third-place matches. I looked at both the German and Spanish cups on wikipedia and it said nothing about one. HORTON11: • 13:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) There are not. BTW, which team's gonna win??--George the Greek (talk) 08:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that a third place match is mentioned somewhere, though. As for the winner, I think it would be Arabian FC since it is a user-controlled team. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ^Specifically, Johan II Cup mentions a third-place match, held at a single venue. 77topaz (talk) 09:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) We should really only hold a final. HORTON11: • 12:25, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Locations I think the locations listed for Summer Hill United and Vaaldrecht SC need to be changed, since Summer Hill is meant to be a team from Charles Town and Vaaldrecht SC plays in the Western League (a team from Koningstad would play in the Cape Cross League). 77topaz (talk) 03:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC)